


Dreamland

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: Mikey has been having some very interesting dreams....
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Raphael/Michelangelo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey woke up with a start, feeling hot and sticky. Again. It was the third time this week and the twelfth time this month he had had a dream like that. Sitting up and yawning, Mikey grabbed his dream notebook and started to write what he could remember about his dream. 

_Mikey is sitting on something in the middle of the living room, arms bound behind his carapace, mouth held open by something he was unable to identify at first and his bandana was turned just enough that he could not see his surroundings. Mikey let out the tiniest churr as he felt a warm, rough hand on his cheek, caressing his cheekbone with a thumb. Raph._

_“Yer tha prettiest lil sex toy, ain’t ya,” Raph growled, sending a shudder through Mikey’s body before he felt the spreader in his mouth leave his mouth. “I hate playing with ya with that thing in yer mouth,” Raph added before guiding his cock into Mikey’s willing mouth._

_Mikey was relieved by the toy being taken away. He enjoyed being able to service his brother fully, and the toy prevented him from doing that. Raphael churred low in his throat as he thrusted into his younger brothers mouth. “Fuck. So good. Take it .... take it all,” he grunted as he came, most of his treat bypassing Mikey’s tongue and sliding right down his throat._

Mikey groaned softly as his body reacted to the writing of the dream. Flipping through the past pages, he wondered if there was a theme to them. He knew he couldn’t talk to his dad, that would be cringe city. But perhaps Donnie would be helpful. Maybe not, as Donnie typically stayed in the sciences, not dream interpretations. 

“Hey, Mike? You up?” Leo’s voice came through his door. “Time for morning meditations.” The leader in blue said before walking off. 

Mikey groaned. He had forgotten that Master Splinter had started random days of early morning meditations. Sighing, Mikey tried to think of something to make his erection go away. 

Finally managing to take care of everything, Mikey groaned and made his way to the shower, hoping to wash away the remnants of his dream before starting for the day. 

Mikey found himself spending meditation trying to figure out how to make his dreams a reality. Blinking back to reality when he realized his father was calling his name, Mikey blushed and looked at Splinter. “Yes Master Splinter?”

“You did very well on mediation today, Michelangelo. I am proud of you.” The Rat praised. Mikey smiled and blushed, bowing in thanks before standing up and stretching. “Breakfast, then we start sparring.” He instructed, heading to his room for his morning rituals. 

Mikey nodded and glanced at his brothers as flashes of past dreams came back to haunt and arouse him. Letting out a soft groan, Mikey headed towards the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

*~*

_Mikey squirmed and groaned softly as he felt a constant flow of drool sliding down his cheek and forehead as he hung upside down. He could hear his pulse pounding in his head as he wished he could see. Or at least wiggle his hands. Of course Leo would be into Kinbaku._

_Mikey could sense Leo and his arousal more than he could see him. Being a fully trained ninja had its advantages. Mikey wished he could lick his lips as he could smell Leo’s arousal getting stronger._

_“So eager, little brother...... “ Leo purred as he slid two fingers into Mikey’s mouth, the younger of the two eagerly trying to lick at the digits. “You’ve always had such a talented tongue.” Leo churred as he pulled his fingers back. “Let’s see your mouth in it’s proper place....” he whispered before sliding his length into Mikey’s mouth._

_Mikey whimpered happily as he felt Leo’s length in his mouth and throat, his nose right between his length and his tail, taking in Leo’s unique scent as his brother used his mouth for all it was worth._

“Mikey? Mike, wake up,” Leo’s voice called, shaking the orange banded turtle. Mikey woke with a jolt, looking around. “That must have been some dream.” Leo smirked as he motioned towards the lump under the blanket. “Dad’s about to head out to the Daimyo’s dimension soon. We need to see him off.” Leo said patting Mikey’s thigh, barely brushing his knuckles against the lump before walking out of Mikey’s room. 

Mikey swallowed hard and blinked. Did... did Leo just do that?

“You are all acting as though I am going away forever!” Splinter teased his sons gently, smiling as they walked with him to the glyph on the wall that would lead him to the dimension the daimyo lived in. 

“We just want to see you off, father. Make sure you headed off with no problems.” Leo said as he held Splinters bag as he began to chant the incantation. 

“I will be gone a week. I will see you boys next Sunday.” Splinter said, taking his bag from Leo. “Behave yourselves. I have ways of knowing what happens in our home.” He said, his whiskers twitching slightly before walking through the portal. 

Mikey stifled a yawn as they waited for the portal to close. “Can I go back to bed now? I didn’t sleep well.” He said as he leaned against the nearby brick wall. 

“Well. If you would stop staying up late every night you’d probably sleep better.” Leo scolded him as they walked back. 

“I haven’t actually been doing that ... “ Mikey said shrugging. Could he tell his brothers what was going on? 

“I’m going to make an inventory list and head to the junkyard to see if the Professor has anything of interest.” Donnie said as he walked with them. 

“Want me to make a basket of food for the Professor and the others?” Mikey offered. 

Donnie smiled warmly. “That would be wonderful. I’m sure the Professor would be thrilled.” He said as they went inside their lair, each of them heading off to separate areas. 

Mikey smiled and went to the kitchen, making a plethora of hearty foods for Donnie’s friends at the junkyard. Mikey had placed the last couple of things inside as Donnie came back wearing his rucksack. “I know they can make a fire, so I packed some things they can cook over that.” Mikey said watching as Donnie finished his coffee, a soft mustache of wetness coating his upper lip. Mikey fought the urge to reach over and wipe of off of Donnie. 

“That’s great. I’m sure they’ll love it, thanks Mike.” Donnie said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be out. You can use my laptop if you need to just be careful.”

“Hey, I had no idea that Minecraft site was fake!” Mikey teased warmly as he felt his cheeks warming up. Mikey tensed up slightly as Donnie walked over and cupped his face. 

“Thank you,” Donnie purred softly before turning and heading out of the lair. Mikey stared off into space before heading to his own room, intending on a well deserved nap.

_Mikey shifted slightly on the bed, his hind quarters up in the air. Donnie had called the position something, but Mikey was too delirious in pleasure to remember. All he knew is that his arms were tied to his legs, his ass was in the air and his shoulders and face were on the bed. Thankfully Donnie moved his face to the side so that he could breath._

_“Look at you, all prone and ready for me,” the smartest turtle churred as he ran his thick finger along Mikey’s opening. “So eager for me .....”_

_Mikey gave the squeakiest churr as he felt Donnie slide his finger inside of him. “Sorry.....” Mikey said, panting softly._

_“Don’t be... it was cute....” Donnie said smiling. “It’s a natural reaction.....” he purred as he pulled his finger out then pushed back in, smirking at how each movement pulled the squeakiest churr from Mikey._

_Mikey shuddered and churred as he pressed against Donnie’s finger. “M... more....” he begged, shuddering. “Fuck. Please Donnie.....”_

_Donnie grinned. “Oh. You want more? I don’t know if you deserve more ....” Donnie churred as he started to pull his finger out, smirking as he felt Mikey clenching around his finger. “Beg me.”_

_Mikey felt his face flush as he heard his brother. “Please.... please use me .... make me yours..... I am yours to use.....” he begged._

_Donnie grinned. “Well. It’ll take some training but you’re off to a good start....” The purple banded turtle said as he pushed both fingers into his brother, earning a happy churr from Mikey. “Do you still want more?” He purred._

_“Please .... “ Mikey begged as he squirmed. He didn’t care if it was his cock or his fingers, all Mikey knew was that he wanted more of Donnie._

_Donnie grinned and continued to gently ease his fingers into Mikey, pumping him slowly. “You’re so tight for me,” he purred as he scissored his fingers inside of him, loving the sounds he was hearing from Mikey._

_Mikey grinned. “For you... all for you” he breathed as he clenched around the digits inside of him. “What’s that noise?” He asked as he heard a faint beeping. As they were in Donnie’s lab he had assumed it was one of his machines._

_“Oh, it’s just baksodhebeb” Donnie said, causing Mikey to frown. Why was Donnie mumbling?_

Mikey woke with a jolt before realizing the sound was his alarm. “Fuck!” He groaned, rubbing his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey chewed on his lip as he wrote in his notebook. He had decided to turn his dreams into a story, even if he would be the only one who read it. Looking up he saw Leo and Raph talking about something before Leo turned and walked in the direction of the dojo. Turning back to his writing, Mikey tried to tune them out. 

“Whatcha got there, Mikey?” Raph asked with a grin as he grabbed the notebook, looking it over. 

“Give it back!” Mikey said, jumping up with ninja speed to grab his notebook from his brother. “Raph, I mean it!” 

Raph continues to laugh before looking over the words on the page. “Whatcha writing now? A fairy tale about Klunk?” He asked, trailing off as he actually read the words on the page. “What ta hell, Mike?” He asked, throwing the notebook at his brother and stalking off to his room. 

Sighing softly, Mikey grabbed his notebook and looked it over, wanting to make sure that none of the pages had been ripped. Glancing over the current page, Mikey realized what he had been writing when Raph stole his book. 

Leo. Tying him up artfully before fucking his brains out. 

“No wonder Raph stalked off. He must be disgusted with me...” Mikey muttered to himself as he headed back to his room, trying to ignore the look on Raph’s face. 

Raph chewed on his lip as he paced. What was Mikey writing? Sitting on his bed Raph rubbed his face before laying back, staring at the ceiling. Why would Mikey be writing _that_? Was Mikey writing about all of them? Raph groaned as he realized that his curiosity was going to get the better of him. 

Deciding that he would think better after eating something, Raph got up and headed to the kitchen, glancing at Mikey who was watching tv with a blank look on his face. Shrugging it off, Raph continues to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. 

After making his sandwich and putting everything back, Raph’s eyes fell on the dry erase calendar there. Three nights a week they would go out as a team, the four of them, the remaining four nights, only two would go out. That night was to be Raph and Donnie, with the four of them on the next night, and Leo and Mikey on the following evening. 

“Jackpot,” Raph muttered to himself while chuckling, taking a huge bite of his sandwich. 

“What are you going on about?” Donnie asked as he came in, moving over to the coffee pot. 

“Do you want the real truth or fake truth?” Raph asked, wanting to know if Donnie _actually_ wanted to know or was only paying half attention. 

Donnie blinked a couple of times. “Real truth?” He asked curiously. 

“Alright. I wanna snoop around Mikey’s room to check out the notebook he’s been writing in. I caught a peek and he wrote about Leo tying him up and I’m nosy if he’s written about us.” He said, a slight air of just making up what he had just said. 

Donnie looked at him curiously. “Its probably just his dream journal. He knows I got Leo a book on Kinbaku, and his brain probably mixed them together. We know Mikey’s brain is ...... well... “ he trailed off, gesturing vaguely. 

Raph nodded. “True. And you got Fearless a book on tying people up?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Well. Yea? It’s not like tying them up to hold them hostage as much as decorative.” Donnie tried to explain. “I’m not sure why Leo asked for it, but I wasn’t opposed to getting it for him.” 

Raph chuckled. “Sure. You keep on thinking that.” He laughed as he finished his sandwich and headed back to his room to figure out his plan of action before heading out for patrol with Donnie. 

* 

Raph was almost giddy at the prospect of sneaking in to Mikey’s room to find his notebook. Was it wrong of him to be this nosy? Oh hell yea, but that made it more fun. Raph typically lived by the rules of ask forgiveness later, don’t worry about permission. 

Reading his magazine on the living room couch, Raph looked up as Mikey and Leo prepared to head out for patrol. “Have fun,” Raph said with a chuckle, earning a curious look from his siblings. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leo asked, raising an eye ridge. 

Raph shrugged. “I like beating people up, especially PDs. So, I’m extending my enjoyment?” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Okay then. Mikey, ready?” Leo asked their youngest brother who nodded before the two of them headed out. 

Raphael waited, glancing over at Donnie’s security system to make sure his brothers were no longer nearby before hopping upstairs and sneaking into Mikey’s room. 

“If I were a notebook, where would I hide ....” Raph muttered to himself as he carefully moved stuff around the room, looking for said notebook. “Jackpot” he chuckled as he found it underneath Mikey’s mattress. “Let’s see what Mikey’s been writin’ about.” 

Raph sat down on Mikey’s bed as he started to read the scenes written in the tattered notebook. Raph chewed on his lip as he read the erotic scenes, Leo tying him up and using him, Donnie also tying him up albeit in a different way and using him, and himself.... just using him. “Fuck,” Raph muttered to himself as he read and felt himself getting aroused. 

Raph read every entry twice before shoving the notebook back into its hiding spot and moving back to his room, his mind racing as he thought about what he had read. 

_Was Mikey into them like that? Would it hurt to pursue this .... hell... what if Mikey didn’t feel the same back and was just upset at the dreams?_ Raph decided he needed to do some investigation of his own. 

~ 

“That was a great patrol Mikey, you did well.” Leo said as they came back into the lair. 

“Thanks Leo.” Mikey said smiling. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He said waving at Raph who was relaxing on the couch before hopping upstairs to his room. Raph watched Mikey Go before realizing he was staring at Mikey’s firm legs and rear end. 

“Raph? You’re staring.” Leo commented as he nudged him. “Why.... don’t you go talk to him.” He suggested. 

Raph shook his head. “Why would I do that? I’m not staring!” 

Leo laughed and sat on the couch with him. “I know you stare at him. I ... do myself. Sometimes more than others.” He admitted before turning to look at the television that was playing some infomercial about monster ballads. “Why are they considered “monster” ballads if they do not include any monsters?” Leo mused out loud. 

“C... couldn’t tell ya.” Raph commented in return. “You look at him too?” He asked cautiously. 

Leo nodded. “Yea. But … “ He trailed off, taking a deep breath. 

“You don’t want to chance taking anything farther?” Raph asked curiously. 

“A leader doesn’t let his feelings change-” 

“Bullshit, Fearless. A good leader is guided by his feelings. He is passionate about those he leads.” he said. “Did you know … he writes about us?” 

Leo blushed softly at Raphaels words. “I suppose you’re right about that.” He nodded slowly. “I did, actually. I caught him doing so...” 

“Same. What do you ….. think about what he’s written?” 

“Let’s just say I may have encouraged some of the scenes he wrote...” Leo smirked as he got up. “Have a good night Raph...” He said heading to his own room, leaving Raph to sit in confusion. 

*~* 

Over the following week Raphael found himself nervous around an oblivious Mikey. Raph watched the interactions between Mikey and Leo but didn’t notice anything different than usual. Shrugging it off, Raph decided to take things into his own hands. 

Touching him any time he could, Raph would edge past Mikey, letting the tips of his fingers just barely caress the skin of his brother as he walked by, only to look oblivious when Mikey would turn to look at him. 

It took a week for Mikey to comment. The two of them were on patrol, heading on a tip from Angel about some PD’s in a hideout. The PD’s had upped their petty crimes, just enough to keep the cops busy to distract them from the bigger crimes they were planning. 

Sneaking into the building, the two ninja brothers took to the ceiling, staying in the shadows along the support beams. Mikey edged past Raph and tensed as he felt Raphael’s hand on his butt cheek. “Careful Mike... you don’t want to fall....” Raph gruffed softly, pulling his hand back and shifting himself. 

“I wasn’t going to fall Raph.” Mikey replied, sounding almost upset. Raph blinked and watched his brother for a few moments before turning his attention to the action on the floor beneath them. 

After realizing that nothing much was going to come from stopping petty crimes the PD’s were committing below, the two decided to try and teach them a lesson, knocking the guys out before taking everything that had been taken and dropped it off at the nearby police station and headed home. 

“Raph.” Mikey said once they had jumped back into the sewer. “I know.” 

Raph looked over at his brother, confusion on his face. “You know what?” 

“I know you read my stories.” Mikey said plainly, looking at his brother for a few moments before starting to walk home. 

“And?” Raphael said, knowing there was no use in denying it. Following his brother, Raphael kept an ear out on their surroundings as they headed home. “Are you mad? Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

“Well …. “ Mikey said sighing. “I wanted to see if you would actually do anything.” He commented, causing Raph to stop and stare at him. “But, as you haven’t actually done anything, I’m assuming that you’re not actually into it … “ Mikey added, a hint of rejection in his voice. 

“What are you going on about Mike?” Raphael said as he walked over to his brother. “Are you … what are you saying Mike?” 

“Dude. Just fuck me already?” Mikey said, a hint of arousal flashing in his eyes as he looked at his brother. 

Raph blinked a few times before smirking and pressing Mikey to the wall, kissing him hard, surprising himself how much he was into it as well. Shifting slightly, Raph slid his hands down to cup Mikey’s ass, pressing against him. “Are you... you sure?” Raph asked his brother, pulling back slightly and looking deep into his eyes. 

Mikey nodded. “I want more than what I wrote about ….” He commented before leaning in and kissing him again, guiding Raph’s hand to the swelling that was starting to become apparent. “Although … I had assumed you would read it and just take control.” 

Raph looked at him curiously before smirking, rubbing the swelling. “Is this all for me?” Raph asked softly, squeezing gently. Mikey whimpered softly and nodded. 

“Take me, Raph.” Mikey whispered, turning around to offer himself to his brother submissively. Raph growled at the thought and slipped his hand down, rubbing at Mikey’s entrance. “I have lube in my belt...” Mikey whispered, reaching around to hand the small tube to Raph, who raised an eye ridge but didn’t otherwise comment. 

Coating a thick finger, Raph started to rub at the opening again, easing his finger in the tiniest bit, causing Mikey to gasp and churr at the sensation. “Mmm you’re so tight for me Mike....” Raph churred in response as he continued to gently work his finger into his brother, loving the sounds that he was making. 

“Fuck.... I’ve dreamed about this .... for years” Mikey panted as he shifted, easing more of Raph’s digit into him. Raph smirked as he continued, loving the sounds that Mikey was making. “Fuck. I can’t wait to feel you inside me .....” 

Raph grinned. “Oh really? Maybe I should tease ya.... ya didn’t tell me ya wanted this ... ya had to hide it from us...” he said as he pushed his entire finger into Mikey, earning a very happy churr from him. Mikey panted and squirmed, clenching around Raph’s digit. 

“More ... fuck....” Mikey growled, pushing back to try and take more of Raph’s finger. 

“Mmm do ya want another finger or are ya ready for mah cock?” He asked as he pulled his finger out then eased it back into him. 

“I don’t care. As long as it’s more,” Mikey replied, becoming putty in Raph’s arms as he enjoyed the sensation. 

Raph slowly pulled his finger out and opened the lube again, liberally coating himself before lining up with Mikey’s opening. “Prom... Promise ya wan’ tis, Mike?” He asked, sounding a little lost, unsure. 

Mikey squirmed and rubbed against him. “Fuck. If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to have to do it for you.” He replied. 

“Mike.....” Raph sighed. 

“Yes. I want this. Happy?” Mikey asked, growling in frustration. 

“Ya. Happy.” Raph said before moving just right and easing his length into his baby brother. “Fuck. Yer so tight for me Mike...” He growled, his mind practically exploding by the feeling of his brother around him. 

“All for you.” Mikey replied, his voice a little strained. 

“A... are ya okay?” Raph asked frowning. 

“You’re bigger than I thought....” Mikey said, blushing deeply as he hid his face in his arms. “Please don’t stop … just give me a moment to get used to this...” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Raph nodded and reached around, rubbing his brother’s plastron until he found his goal. Smirking as he felt just how hard Mikey was for him, he wrapped his hand along the length and started to stroke, kissing at Mikey’s neck as he did so, wanting to help his brother relax. 

Mikey started to churr again, clenching and releasing around Raphaels length. “Fuck. You feel so good inside of me...” He whispered hotly as he squirmed and bucked slightly against his hand. “I’m ready for you....” 

Raph grinned and started to rock against him, wanting to make sure his brother had just as much fun as he did. Shifting slightly, Raphael slid his hands down to hold on to Mikey’s hips, thrusting into him hard and fast, loving the sounds that he was pulling from his brothers' mouth. Just as Mikey was loud in life, he was loud in passion. Raph couldn’t help but glance around once in a while as he continued to fuck and thrust into him. 

“Close …. I’m so close....” Mikey told him, bucking and shuddering, clenching around him hard. “Fill me up Raph …. use me … make me yours...” He purred, spurring Raph on and shuddering as he felt Raphael tense and press him hard against the wall as he came deep inside of him. “O... oh fuck....” 

Raph shuddered and dug his nails into Mikey’s hips as his release, shuddering and reaching around to make sure that his brother had also achieved release. Mikey bucked against his hand and nearly howled as he came soon after, coating the wall in front of them. 

Pulling out slowly, Raphael panted and looked around for something to clean them up with. “Wow Mikey ….” Raph said softly as he avoided looking at his brother. 

“I guess... that’s it?” Mikey said as he handed his brother some napkins from his belt. Raph couldn’t swear upon it, but he thought he heard Mikey choke back a sob. 

“Mike...” Raph said cleaning himself up. “I just … I don’t know how to handle this....” He admitted. 

“And you think I do? I’ve had these dreams … these feelings … for years... YEARS. And when I tried to go to Papa … he told me it was natural, and would go away in time. But they never did!” He said shaking. 

Raphael wrapped his arms around Mikey’s shaking body. “Mike ..” He started, taking a deep breath. “H... How about … we figure it out … together?” He asked. He knew he had enjoyed what had happened. He had enjoyed it _a lot_. And he could tell that his brother had enjoyed it as well. “And maybe … I can inspire … some of yer stories?” He said, smirking as he felt more than saw the small smile on Mikey’s lips. 

“I’d like that …" Mikey said, pulling away and wiping his eyes. “D... don’t tell the others … yet? Please?” he said shakily. 

Raph nodded. “Sure … but Leo said he …inspired … some of the stories …" 

“Yea. In more ways he knows …" Mikey said blushing. “But can we not talk about that yet?” 

“Lemme guess... ya wanna seduce them on yer own?” Raph asked with a smirk as they headed back to the lair. 

“Yea … something like that.” Mikey said as he gave Raph a sweet kiss before going into the lair. 

Raph grinned to himself as he watched Mikey go in. Perhaps the kid wasn’t half bad. He thought as he headed inside, only to come face to face with Donnie. “Sup Don?” 

“Next time, don’t fuck our baby brother where I can see you on the cameras?!?” Donnie whispered harshly before stalking off into other parts of the lair, leaving Raphael confused. 

“Um. Okay then.” Raph said blinking a few times and heading to his own room.


End file.
